A Zutara Story
by thequietwriter
Summary: A Zutara Capture Fic with Pirates, an Island, a Cave, and a little Bluetara. Why read all the others when you can get all your basic Zutara plots here? discontinued
1. In Which Zuko Finds Bait and Protects It

**A Zutara Story**

A Zutara Capture Fic with Pirates, an Island, a Cave, and a little Bluetara.

Don't get me wrong, I love Zutara. Nevertheless…

I will not ask you to ignore the bad writing, Zutara clichés, and plot holes I'm sure you'll find because they are intentional. Also, I have several chapters of this nonsense written out already and will update soon. It won't be long before I have the whole silly thing up and ready for you to read.

**Chapter One: ** In Which Zuko Finds Bait and Protects It.

Once upon a time, a beautiful girl with blue eyes as deep as the ocean she was flying over, slipped off the flying bison she was traveling on and promptly fell into the water next to Prince Zuko's ship. Prince Zuko noticed this, and decided to capture her. As he looked down into the water, he found the girl who was unconsciously sinking into the water. He thought she looked like a water goddess. Shaking the thought away, he rescued her. Er… captured her. For bait.

Later, he put the girl in the brig and went to make more plans to capture the Avatar. On the way, his uncle found him and forced him to drink tea and play pai sho. After finishing the game, a guard came and informed Zuko that the girl was awake.

Zuko went down to the brig to talk to her. When she noticed him she stood up angrily and glared at him. "Zuko."

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I don't care."

"Aang will come and save me."

"That's what I'm counting on," with that, Zuko went on deck to brood.

That night, Zuko heard a scuffle below deck and decided to investigate. He discovered it was coming from the brig. He went inside – the girl was being attacked by one of his soldiers! He quickly threw the man off her and called for more guards. They threw him into another cell.

Zuko decided that it wasn't safe for the girl to be in the brig, so he did the only thing he could do – he moved her to the safest place on the whole ship he could think of.


	2. In Which Katara is Confused

**Chapter 2:** In Which Katara is Confused

Katara was very shaken up by the whole ordeal – but she followed Zuko blindly because she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't hurt her for no reason. She followed him through the ship's winding passages – twisting and turning at seemingly random places. She felt lost. It was like a labyrinth. At long last the stopped, and Zuko opened a door.

"Here," he said, "is where you will stay."

She was surprised. It was a good sized room – fully furnished. Katara followed him into the room. She was surprised again, it looked lived in. This was explained a moment later.

"This is my room. I don't trust my guards with you anywhere else."

She was confused whether to feel grateful or angry that she was staying here. But she didn't have to worry about how to react because her body chose for her. Her exhaustion and fight caught up with her and she fainted.

When she later awoke, Katara noticed she was very comfortable. More comfortable that she had been in a long time. She slowly blinked open her eyes, unsure of her location. The room was mostly dark, but it all came back to her. This was Zuko's room.

He wasn't there, she observed. She stretched, feeling refreshed after sleeping all night in a bed._ Zuko's bed? _She blushed slightly.

Standing up, she observed the room again. There wasn't much interesting. There were banners with the fire insignia hanging on the walls. Another place where it looked like something once hung. _Maybe a weapon?_ And she saw candles. A few of them were lit, giving the only light to the room.

Then she saw the door. Figuring it was worth a try, she turned the knob in an attempt to open it. This of course failed. So instead she decided to knock.


	3. In Which Zuko Discovers Several Things

**Chapter 3:** In Which Zuko Discovers Several Things

Zuko's back was feeling a bit sore after sleeping on the floor that night. He had originally planned to make the girl sleep there while he took the bed, but after she passed out he changed his mind. Princes _were_ supposed to be noble and all that. He was walking from the deck to the navigator's room to check how things were going there. He'd been up for hours – firebenders rise with the sun. When he got there, he saw his uncle at the usual pai sho table. But on the other side of the table was the prisoner girl.

"Uncle! What is she doing here?"

"Playing pai sho, Prince Zuko. I got tired of waiting for you to come up so I decided to teach Katara."

"Who let her out of my room?" he yelled angrily.

"I did. Would you like some tea?" his uncle replied.

Zuko grunted "no" and stormed over to the window.

"Are you sure? It's very good!"

"The prince stubbornly ignored him while staring out to the horizon. His uncle and the girl resumed chatting. Zuko didn't pay attention, instead staring out to the horizon. Noticing a ship coming towards them, he rushed to the look out, ignoring his uncle's questioning cry.

When he looked through the telescope, he could see that it was a pirate ship coming right at them. Not just any pirate ship – the same one that they had confronted before. Deducing that a confrontation wouldn't be in their best interests, he gave orders to move the ship away as fast as they could. But they were already close.

….

an: You have no idea how hard it is for me to ignore all the problems I see in the plot. But as I said before, these plot holes are purposeful seeing as this is a parody of common Zutara storylines.

I'd like to know if anyone is reading this yet. If you are, please drop in a quick review. It doesn't have to be anything substantial. It will brighten my terribly boring day I'm having at work.


	4. In Which There is Much Swimming

**Chapter 4: **In Which There is Much Swimming

Katara watched as Iroh stood and left through the door Zuko had only a moment before. She blinked and wondered if this could be a good chance for an escape. She felt the boat slowly turn and as she looked out the window she noticed an island. It would be a difficult swim, but with water bending on her side she knew she could make it. Rising a pillar of water up to her level, she crawled out the window and slowly lowered herself down.

Safely at sea level, she propelled herself as quickly as he could toward the island. While swimming, she noticed the pirate ship. It looked familiar –she worriedly swam faster. It took only another minute or two to reach the island. She ran up the beach to the forest and hid where she could watch what was going on.

Zuko's ship had fully turned and was headed south of the island. The pirate ship was close behind. Katara wondered how it caught up so fast. Eyes back on the Fire Nation ship, she saw a figure jump into the water and swim towards the island. Her eyes widened in fear. Had they already discovered she was on the island? No… they would have taken a small boat for that. No one would swim to the island just to capture her. She watched transfixed, no longer noticing either the vessel or the events connected with them.

The person swam closer and closer. But when there was still about a quarter of the distance left, the swimmer went under. Seeing that he wasn't coming back up, Katara battled ethics and what was best for her, and made the decision to help the fire nation man.


	5. In Which Zuko Jumps Ship

Welcome back to the silly imaginings of my bored mind. It's amazing how quick I can write when I'm actually not trying to write a decent story. Though admittedly there have already been parts where it pained me greatly to NOT write well and just leave gaping plot holes. Maybe after this is all done I'll be able to work on some of my older, better works. Maybe.

It's also amazing what can get done when you have nothing to do at work… just an old spiral notebook and a favorite mechanical pencil.

Thanks to **vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama** for reviewing. That's quite a name you've got there.

**Chapter 5: **In Which Zuko Jumps Ship

Zuko could hardly believe his ears when his uncle suggested that he hide on the island.

"I'm sure they're after you. If you can stay out of the way we'll let them catch up. When they see you're not here, they'll leave us alone."

"I am NOT swimming all the way to that little island!"

"Why ever not?"

"Not only is your plan not going to work, but that's a long distance!"

"If she could make it, I'm sure you can."

"What?"

Uncle Iroh pointed his finger to the island and Zuko followed it. A figure was running across the sand into the forest. "Katara, of course."

"Who?"

"The Watertribe girl, Prince Zuko. Your Prisoner."

Zuko swore. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"Just Jump in the water, Prince Zuko."

Instead, Zuko dashed away to his room.

"What are you doing Prince Zuko? The water is in the other direction!"

A minute later he returned with a pack, and dove into the water.

It was cold. Zuko didn't like water. Especially when it was so cold. But he swam anyways, and quickly as he could. Though as the island neared a particularly large wave loomed down on him.

The next thing he knew was pain. And exhaustion. And a seashell poking into his back. He rolled over and groaned.

"I bended the water out of your lungs," said a familiar voice. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

He groaned and opened his eyes. Sure enough the water peasant was in view – though she was walking away from him. Sitting up, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then he realized that his prisoner was just walking away. "Where do you think you're going, peasant?"


	6. In Which Katara Attempts Conversation

**Chapter 6: **In Which Katara Attempts Conversation

Katara didn't want to be around for the pirates to notice, nor did she want to be around a fully conscious Zuko. So as soon as he awoke, she left again for the shelter of the trees. A minute or so later Zuko followed after her. He didn't seem intent on recapturing her at the moment, but she was still wary.

"So what were you doing in the water?" she asked when he caught up with her?

"Swimming," came the short reply. His eyes were moving around, as if searching for something.

"But why?"

"It was an attempt to keep myself from drowning."

"Didn't work so well, did it?"

"It was a long swim. You only made it because you're a water bender."

"And a good swimmer."

He didn't seem to have a response to this, instead turning left towards and unseen location. She eyed his large pack – she hadn't really noticed it until now. Previously she had been more occupied with saving his life.

She ran to catch up with him. "You can thank me, you know."

Zuko grunted in response.

"I just saved your life."

"And I'm not trying to kill you. Let's call it even.

_So disagreeable._

They walked a few more minutes until they came to a small cave. Zuko went inside, but glared at Katara when she attempted to follow him.

Ignoring this, she sat down opposite in the cave. After he made no verbal protest, she spoke.

"So I'm going to try this again. Why did you choose to leave your boat?"

"Ship."

"What?"

"It's a ship, not a boat."

"… Okay. Why did you leave it?"

"The pirates. They tried to kill me once. Coming here was easier."

"Oh."

There was silence for quite some time.


	7. In Which Zuko Plays Dress Up

Cathy, thanks for the review. I know I began the story in quite a silly manor, but it was done on purpose. This story is kind of a parody. It's a silly project of mine where I'm trying to combine pieces of "Zutara fanfiction canon" together :) The chapters are as short as they are because I want to break the story up in little pieces for each day I upload it, and so I can change the point of view more often.

Oh, and if anyone is wondering, yes, I did steal the "In Which…" chapter beginnings from Howl's Moving Castle. Because that book rocks and so does the way Diana Wynne Jones titled her chapters.

**Chapter 7:** In Which Zuko Plays Dress Up

She was just as exhausted as he was, he could tell. He realized somewhat guiltily that even with her water bending it must have been difficult to come back and save him from the water. He really was lucky to be alive. As they sat in the cave the girl slowly nodded off. He thought she was kind of pretty when she was sleeping.

Refusing to think that sort of thing about his enemy, he left the cave and stood in the sunlight. He felt its warmth energize him – he loved the sun. He walked for some way until he found a small steam of fresh water. He bent to drink some of it and saw his reflection. He grimaced. Zuko wondered once again how life would be if only he hadn't spoken out in the war room – wasn't banished. If he didn't have that hideous scar covering the left half of his face.

An idea then occurred to him - something to do to pass the time while his uncle sent the pirates away. When Zuko put his dao swords in the pack, he didn't think much about the mask. But it was in there too…

After drinking some water, he returned to the cave. Very quietly he looked through the bag to find his Blue Spirit things. Taking them, he left to change, and placed his original clothes in the pack and left.

It was a nice day. It was a shame they weren't using it to continue their hunt of the Avatar. Then again, they did have the waterbender girl with them. The Avatar should show up any time now. The girl was his woman, right?

Zuko felt somewhat uncomfortable with that thought, so he cast it away. He kept walking until he found a small clearing to place his pack and rest. He would have fun playing with the girl when they both awoke.


	8. In Which Katara Feels Abandoned

So who is really reading this? And what makes you keep reading? Also, are there any particular Zutara clichés you want worked into my story? I have the next few chapters already written out in my notebook, but I can make alterations if needed.

**Chapter 8:** In Which Katara Feels Abandoned and Meets a Stranger

Katara woke up as the sun went down. The last of the day's light filtered into the cave. It only took a moment before Katara remembered everything and realized that neither Zuko nor his pack were anywhere around.

Crawling out of the cave, she saw he wasn't directly outside either. Despite the freedom she should have felt, she could help but feel a bit abandoned.

She gathered wood as quick as she could – not wanting to stumble around in the dark. She lit the fire and leaned back to look at the stars. As she stared up at the heavens, Katara heard a quiet rustle form somewhere behind her. Suddenly alert, she reached for her water skin before realizing it wasn't there. A surge of panic swept through her when a moment later two swords were against her neck.

"Who… who is it?" she asked nervously.

The blades pulled slightly back, as if hesitating. But no one answered back.

"I don't have anything of value! You can check yourself," she tried.

"The swords pulled back the rest of the way and returned to their master's side. Katara kept very still.

Then her attacker moved. She heard him step back, then around her body until she could see him in the firelight. It was a man, she could tell, but his face was covered by a demon mask. It didn't seem he wanted to hurt her. "Who are you?" she asked.

The mask moved side to side in a decisive, "no."

"Okay… are you going to hurt me?"

The man shook his head again and Katara relaxed. Perhaps this strange man was just being careful when he came up to her. Once he deemed her harmless, he backed off. Katara thought this somewhat foolish. If she were anywhere near water she was sure she'd have won a fight.

This didn't matter anymore. The masked man seemed content to stand next to the fire and stare at her.

Katara blushed slightly when she realized he wasn't looking away. "Um… you can sit down."


	9. In Which Zuko Continues His Game

I meant to get this up earlier, but I left my written draft elsewhere. I apologize for the delay. But this is my longest chapter so far (and probably the longest chapter of them all…) so that should make you happy. (Even if it is only two pages in MS Word)

**Chapter 9:** In Which Zuko Continues His Game

It really was a silly idea, but he was bored. And curious. Without the Avatar to chase life got boring fast. The girl looked uncomfortable. Squirming where she sat, she looked away.

He decided to humor her and sit down. He wasn't really sure where he was going with this anyways.

"I'm Katara, by the way."

Zuko blinked. The name did sound vaguely familiar and he wondered why he had never remembered it before.

"I don't suppose you have a way off this island?"

His uncle did promise to come for him, but Katara didn't know who Zuko was. Nor did she really need to know what his plans were. So he shook his head no.

She looked surprisingly fine with this. Zuko knew he wasn't… and he had someone coming for him. Did Katara plan on spending the rest of her life on this island?

_Better here than as a prisoner, _he thought. But that didn't explain her nonchalance.

Zuko looked up, trying to think of a way to converse with her without speaking.

This seemed to be the right thing to do, for a few moments later she asked, "What are you looking at?"

Zuko pointed up.

"The stars?"

Sure, why not? Zuko nodded.

"I love the stars. But they're different here than they were back home."

He glanced at her. She was still looking up at the sky, a small smile across her face. She looked very pretty.

This gave him a new idea for his game. He stood & walked over to the girl, beckoning for her to stand.

She did, though somewhat warily. He stood close to her and pointed to a constellation well known in the fire nation, one of a dragon. Not understanding what he was getting at, he took her hand and used it to point.

A shock went up his arm when he did so. Zuko looked to Katara, who still looked confused, but was catching on.

"Are you showing me a constellation?" she asked.

Zuko reached down to a twig and scratched out the stars in the dragon. Katara looked from the image to the sky.

"Oh, I see it now. What is it supposed to be?"

Continuing his drawing, he turned the dots into a dragon.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell what that is…" she said with an embarrassed voice. He wasn't sure if she was embarrassed for herself or for him.

Maybe he wasn't the best artist after all. Zuko shrugged and dropped this stick into the fire. He only showed her the Great dragon to he could stand next to her.

"I'm guessing it's an animal?" Back home my favorite was a penguin."

Zuko stared at her, unsure of how to respond.

"You probably don't know what a penguin is, do you?"

He shook his head.

"They live at the South Pole, where I'm from. They're a kind of bird that can't fly. But they can swim."

Okay. Sure.

Katara sat back down by the fire and Zuko followed suite– this time directly next to her.


End file.
